Non so che darei
|conductor = Del Newman|position = 6th|points = 87|previous = Raggio di luna|next = Per Lucia|image = I80.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Non so che darei '(translation: I don't know what to give) was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1980 in the Hague performed by Alan Sorrenti. The song deals with Sorrenti's feelings for his lover. He tells her that he does not know what he would do if he were to lose her and also that he does not know what he would give to stop time and be able to spend the night with her. It was performed sixth on the night following Morocco and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 87 points. Despite this, it became one of the best-selling songs of its year. Lyrics Italian= Se ti perdo, non so che farei Ricorderò sempre ogni piccolo istante vissuto con te Le mie mani sono vuote ma Io non nascondo l’amore che sento da sempre per te In fondo all’anima, non so perché Io vorrei stringerti ancora una volta a me Non so che darei per fermare il tempo Per dormire al tuo fianco solo una notte Non so che darei per sentirti mia Per tenerti vicina solo una notte Poi le stelle e la luna spariranno e tu Con le ali di cigno volerai laggiù Le mie mani sono vuote ma Io non nascondo l’amore che sento da sempre per te In fondo all’anima, non so perché Io vorrei stringerti ancora una volta a me Non so che darei per fermare il tempo Per dormire al tuo fianco solo una notte Non so che darei per sentirti mia Per tenerti vicina solo una notte Non so che darei per fermare il tempo Per dormire al tuo fianco solo una notte Non so che darei per sentirti mia Per tenerti vicina solo una notte Non so che darei per fermare il tempo Per dormire al tuo fianco solo una notte Non so che darei per sentirti mia Per tenerti vicina solo una notte |-| translation= If I’d lose you, I don’t know what I’ll do I’ll remember forever, every minute I lived with you My hands are empty, but I don’t hide the love that I’ll always feel for you In the bottom of my heart I don’t know why I would embrace you one more time I don’t know what I can give to stop the time To sleep beside you only for one night I don’t know what I can give To take you close to me only for one night Then the stars and the moon and you With the wings of a swan will fly down My hands are empty, but I don’t hide the love that I’ll always feel for you In the bottom of my heart I don’t know why I would embrace you one more time I don’t know what I can give to stop the time To sleep beside you only for one night I don’t know what I can give To take you close to me only for one night I don’t know what I can give to stop the time To sleep beside you only for one night I don’t know what I can give To take you close to me only for one night I don’t know what I can give to stop the time To sleep beside you only for one night I don’t know what I can give To take you close to me only for one night Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980